The present invention relates to a data recording/reproducing device, an archive system, and a recording control method, for data recording media such as an optical disc. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data recording/reproducing device, an archive system, and a recording control method, which can extend a readable period of data recorded on the media by not recording data even in a data recordable area.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei10(1998)-283734 discloses a background art of this technical field. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-283734 discloses “both sides of an optical disc are held by fingers when the optical disc is loaded into a driver or a player, and dirt, damage, or mold generated in portions of the optical disc held by the fingers, or a salt content adhered to the portions causes a main factor in the deterioration of the surfaces. When an optical transmission abnormality occurs in the disc surfaces (information area side) due to those factors, a trouble occurs in recording/reproduction in most cases, and that portion becomes a disabled defective sector. When a user side involuntarily holds unspecified different portions of the optical disc in use, the overall surfaces have a potential to be disabled as occasion demands.”